


New Moon

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Series: A CyberTale [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Family, during war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my older fics, hope you like it! :)

(Optimus’ PoV)

     I had told Ratchet to stay at home with Bumblebee, but Ratchet wouldn’t leave my side, no matter what situation we were in.

     There were so many Decepticons, all new. I was protecting Ratchet with all my strength. I would never leave his side, not _now_ , or ever. All of a sudden I heard a yell of pain come from behind me. I turned to see Ratchet, his hinges locked and his arms tightly hugging his midsection. I rushed over to him and knelt down so I was at his optic level. I put a hand on his back and one on his lower midsection to hold him up, he looked as if he was going to faint.

     “ Ratchet, are you alright,” I asked him urgently. He shook his head. If I was a human all of the color would have drained out of my face. _Not now! Oh By The Allspark not now!_ Ratchet put a hand on my shoulder for more support. His face was filled with agony.

     “ Knockout,” I shouted over to him, who was fighting nearby,” get Ratchet home. NOW!” Knockout ran over to us and grabbed Ratchet. A groundbridge appeared before them and they walked in. Before they disappeared, I saw Ratchet look at me as if to say,” _come back to me_.”

     I started fighting again. I had to get to Megatron, it was the only way I could stop this war and get back to my family.

(Megatron’s PoV)

     “ Master,” said Starscream from behind. I turned around to see him standing only a few inches from me.

     I put my hand under his chin,” Yes Starscream?” He blushed. I love the way he blushed and the way he tried to captivate me with his deeds. I loved him as much as a sparkmate, but being a Decepticon had its downfalls.

     “ Optimus Prime, he’s climbing the ship.” I took my hand out from under his chin and placed it on the railing. Starscream was right, he was on my ship.

     “ Why hello Optimus, long time no see,” I said, grinning. Optimus climbed over the railing and on to the ship. I stepped back so we could be at a good combat range.

    “ Megatron. Please stop this at once,” he said in his deep voice.

     I ignored him. “ Where is that miserable medic of yours?”

     “ Far from your reach,” he replied angrily. Oh so I hit a pressure point then.

     I smiled mischievously,” Oh wait, I remember. How is he doing?” Optimus’ eyes grew angrier.

     “ Please stop this at once,” he said again, trying to shake off the anger.

     “ Why should I? I’m having fun.”

     “ Because the rest of us have family,” he said.

     “ Oh please Optimus, do you think that matters to me?”

     “ Yes. He does,” he pointed at Starscream. I blushed. It was true, I did care for him, I loved him. Optimus continued,” And I want to go home to my Sparkmate and child. Please.” I took pity on him for three reasons. I knew what it was like to love, to want a family, and almost what it was like to have one.

     “ Tell you what,” I said, drawing my sword,” I will give you ten minutes. In that time span you have to hurt me more than I hurt you.” Optimus drew his sword. “ Soundwave, set a timer.” Soundwave walked over and set a 10:00 on his visor. He raised a hand to tell us to start.

 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Optimus’ PoV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

     I had won the battle. Megatron was lying on the ground, cuts everywhere and a gash in his side. I, on the other hand, was standing and I only had a couple cuts.

     “ Soundwave, call off the troops,” said Megatron, raising a hand in the air.

     Soundwave commed the troops and in Megatron’s voice he said,” Retreat.” I could finally go home and see my Ratchet, Bumblebee, and…. All of a sudden a groundbridge appeared in front of me. I walked in and appeared in the hallway of home. I was in front of mine and Ratchet’s berthroom. I walked in, and there sitting on the bed, his back to the wall, was Ratchet, holding a bundle of blankets. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

     “ Is this who I think it is,” I asked, a broad smile crossing my face.

     Ratchet nodded,” Femme.” Ah, so I had a daughter. I looked at her. She was smiling, her big eyes looking at everything. She had Ratchet’s eyes, his whole face in fact, accept the helm, that was mine, but it looked a little more femmish. She had the same color scheme as I did too.

     She smiled a toothless grin,” What is her name?”

     “ New Moon,” replied Ratchet, never taking an eye of the sparkling. _New Moon. That is a good name._ I looked out the window out into the desert night sky. _Ah, a new moon. Ratchet was always original._ Ratchet and I just sat there, looking at our daughter with pride. Finally after what seemed forever, she fell asleep, those eyes I knew so well, closing so they could let her play in the dreamworld.


End file.
